herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tessa (Supernatural)
Tessa is a reaper and a recurring character in the TV show Supernatural. She was portrayed by Lindsey McKeon. Biography Season 2 After the Winchesters were in accident caused by one of The Yellowed Eyed demon Azazel's demonic minions. Afterwards they were taken to the hospital. While Sam and John Winchester managed to quickly recover, Dean was in a coma, causing him to have an out of body experience. During that experience, Tessa was the reaper that came for Dean's soul. At first she came in her reaper form, which frightened Dean. Because of this, She transforms into a human girl in order to talk to Dean. She pretends to be another patient that's also in a coma. Dean soons figures out who she is and she tries to persuade him to just let his go and come with her into the afterlife. Meanwhile, John summons Azazel and makes to deal with him which is his soul and the Colt (a gun that kills supernatural beings)for healing Dean. Azazel agrees and just as Tessa almost convinces Dean to come with her, Azazel possesses her and revives Dean. Season 4 Tessa later appears to help Sam and Dean stop a demon named Alaistar to stop him from killing Reapers and breaking one of the Seals. The Winchesters go to a town where no one is dying. When they realize that the Reaper of the town was captured and that killing the Reaper would break one of the 66 Seals, Dean and Sam with the help of Pamela Barnes become ghosts through astral projection. When they find the ghost of a young boy named Cole Griffith, the last person to die in the town, he tells them how black smoke took the Reaper that was after him. During their conversation, the lights begin to flicker and Tessa appears on the staircase in Cole's house. Upon seeing the Winchesters, Tessa immediately acknowledges Dean. Dean asks who she is for he has no memory of their last encounter. Tessa kisses him returning his memories of his time as a spirit after the car crash he had with his father and Sam. She explains that she's come to town to fix all the deaths that aren't happening but should and heads for Cole. The Winchesters tell her that she can't take Cole because he knows where the demons took the Reaper of the town and that she needs to leave before demons take her too. She shows no concern over the captured Reaper or the battle between angels and demons and states that she's there to do her job. Although she refuses to leave the town, she does agree to hold off reaping and says that when it's safe to do so again she'll come after Cole first. While Sam talks to Cole, Tessa talks to Dean. She says life is funny bringing the two of them back together again since he was "the one that got away" which rarely happens to her. Dean confides in her saying that after their time together for that entire year he felt that something was missing inside of him. He then says after regaining his memories that it was her and that he wished that he had gone with her because of the loss of his father and Sam. He then begins to talk about the horrible things he did in Hell and how he feels about being given a second chance, but is interrupted by the arrival of Sam and Cole. Cole tells them that he saw the black smoke at the town's funeral home. The lights in the house begin to flicker, then the front door of Cole's house swings open with black smoke coming in. It surrounds the four of them, but it leaves with Tessa. After learning how to control their ghost powers from Cole, the Winchesters find Tessa unconscious with the other Reaper both laying in a sigil. The Winchesters try to free them, but are trapped and kept away from the Reapers when the demons use an iron chain. Alaistar shows up and tells him that it takes the death of two reapers to break the seal. He performs a chant and then kills the first Reaper. Sam and Dean manage to save Tessa by using the telekinesis to make the ceiling chandelier fall on the seal trapping Tessa. With the seal broken, Tessa teleports away from Alastair and frees the Winchesters. All three of them then teleport out of the funeral home. Tessa and Dean reappear together somewhere in the town, Dean tells her to go while he searches for Sam. After Alastair is captured and Castiel and Dean talk, Tessa appears before Dean and says that she could use his help. They appear before Cole so she can take where he belongs. She tells Cole that his mother will be miserable as long as he's around and she can still feel him and not let him go. Dean helps out by convincing Cole that someday when his family is gone he will be alone and he needs to go where he belongs. Cole willingly leaves and embraces Tessa in a hug, which causes him to be absorbed by her. Dean tells Tessa to look out for the boy to which she responds that he should look out for himself. Tessa tells Dean to stop lying to himself and questions him on calling his resurrection a "second chance". She tells him that deep down he knows that the angels have something bad in store for him and that there is no such thing as miracles. When Dean asks her about what she means, she disappears. Season 6 Dean arranges for himself to have an out of body experience and then summons Tessa. She arrives, shocked by what he has done. Dean tells her he needs to talk to Death, but she refuses to summon him. However, Death comes on his own and makes a deal with Dean: He will get Sam's soul back, if Dean acts as Death for 24 hours. Dean agrees, puts on Death's ring, and becomes Death. Tessa is assigned to escort Dean around for the day. Dean has to kill the people on Tessa's list by touching them, and Tessa will reap the souls. Tessa tells Dean that the newly dead will often have questions. The first person on the list is a robber who is shot by a clerk. Dean allows the man to suffer before killing him, but Tessa is not pleased and tells him to hurry up. Next, is a man eating pizza who has a heart attack. Dean touches him, and the man asks what it all meant. Dean responds with a quip, and Tessa tells the soul that Dean's new, and takes him on his way. Tessa then brings Dean to a hospital, and instructs him to kill a twelve year old girl with a heart condition. Dean refuses to do it, and so the girl miraculously heals, and the staff that were taking care of her are dismissed for the evening. Later, one of the nurses is brought in from a car wreck, and Dean must kill her. Tessa informs the nurse's spirit that she was meant to live for decades, and have children and grandchildren, but that Dean screwed up. Tessa takes the soul, and when she returns she tries to convince Dean to kill the little girl, insisting that tragedy will always follow her, and that more will die. Dean asks Tessa if she knew what would happen when he refused. She tells him she didn't, but that she knew Dean "knocked over a domino". Dean then decides to stop the husband of the nurse that died from dying in a car wreck of his own, and in doing so, takes off the ring and therefore loses his bet with Death. He returns to the hospital, and agrees to kill the little girl. Season 9 Dean runs into Tessa. He grabs her and she's about to overpower him with super strength but he binds her with cuffs engraved with symbols of a reaper trap When she won't cooperate, Dean was going to torture her with an angel blade but an angel named Hannah convinces him to approach it more civilly. She reveals that, as a reaper, she has been hearing the cries of the souls that are stuck and bound to Earth due to Metatron closing Heaven. She was deeply saddened by this and told Dean she eventually contemplated ending her own life with an angel blade but Catiel gave her something worth living for, toughing through Metatron's forces and reclaiming Heaven. She pulls the first blade into her while Dean's holding it, killing herself. Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Supernatural Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Supporters Category:Elementals Category:Immortals Category:Psychics Category:Healers Category:Charismatic Category:Horror Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Death Gods Category:Lawful Good Category:Mutated